Under Ed: those who have fallen
by youtubegirl1o1
Summary: in this the eds fall into mount ebbot will they return too the surface or will they parish in agony in the underground? i really worked hard on these chapters so gimme a break...
1. Chapter 1 the fall

"long ago two races ruled over the earth HUMANS and MONSTERS,One day a war broke out between the two races, After a long battle the HUMANS were victorious!" Me: GO HUMANS WOOAH woops oh uh sorry carry on!"...right... they sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell and many years later... MTT. Ebbot 2016 legends say that those who have fallen have never returned here is the story of the Children who did and i begins like this..."

"it was a nice day out side and things were going well unless if your the eds that is..."

Eddy: "GUYS PICK UP THE PACE KEEP RUNNING!"

Edd: Wait WERE'S ED!?"

Eddy: "wait... oh god"

Ed: GUYS WAIT UP!

"i guess i should tell you who the main characters are this is Ed Edd and Eddy the boys who make the cul de sac how it is Ed is youngest out of the boys despite being the tallest... he's also very naive and very merciful! Edd is the 2nd oldest and he also is the brains of the operation he is also very merciful! now the oldest Eddy the leader of the group he's the shortest of the the eds and not as merciful as the others."

Ed: Guys? GUYS WERE ARE YOU!?

Edd: ed dont worry were up here!

Eddy: so calm your butt down and get OVER HERE! -"meme"

Ed: But eddy that's mount ebbot my parents told me not too go up there

Eddy: so did mine but HEY were being chased by the other kids of the cul de sac! so WE DONT HAVE A CHOICE!

"while running up the path way of mount Ebbot only two of the boys made it up the rocky wall"

Ed: guys how do i get up there!?

Edd: hang on Ed i'll get you up and Eddy...

Eddy: yah?

Edd: help me pull up Ed and dont just slack off like always...please?

"as Edd and Eddy pulled Ed up,Edd and Eddy saw the other kids coming there way but they were also off guard and got knocked over by Ed and went into the cave!"

Kevin: were are they WERE ARE THOSE DORKS

Nazz: calm down Kevin the eds scammed us big whoop! money can't by happiness you know.

Johnny: what do you think we should do plank?

Plank:... (ok lets just stay out of it and-)

Johnny: BUT PLANK!

Sarah: ugh when i find my brother im gonna KNOCK HIM TILL NEXT THURSDAY!

Jimmy: have too admit it was fun for a little while.

Rolf: THE ED BOYS ARE AS BURNT AS MY GRANDMOTHERS FINGER TIPS!

Kevin: I think you mean there toasted... Rolf...

MEANWHILE WITH ED EDD N EDDY

Edd: ( if we stay quiet for a little while they should go away...

Ed: (uh huh)

Eddy: (got cha)

"while everyone looked for the eds one of them found them and they did not seem happy... like AT ALL"

Kevin: HERE'S KEVIN!

Ed,Edd,Eddy:GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kevin: GUYS I FOUND EM!

"as everyone came too come pound the eds in too dust! the eds ran around the room like chickens going too be turkys! soon the Eds bumped into each other and fell down mount Ebbot!"

Ed,Edd,Eddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kevin: wow that's the last we'll see of THOSE dorks again...

Nazz: Ed Double D Eddy!

Johnny: omigosh...

Plank:...(me too buddy me too)

Jimmy: wait are they...?

Sarah: DEAD ARE THEY DEAD!?

(and there first and maybe only time appearing in this story)

May: Ed!?

Marie: Double D!?

Lee: EDDY!?

"I dont think everyone is happy with the eds falling down mount ebbot... except one person..."

MEAN WHILE with ED EDD N EDDY

Ed: i have an owey on my everywhere...

Edd: oooh my head

Eddy: owch were are we?

?:your in the underground!

UNTILL NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER TWO!


	2. Chapter 2 enter the ruins

?:your in the "underground"!

Ed: who said that? SHOW YOUR SELF FIEND!

Flowey: Howdy im Flowey,Flowey the Flower

Edd: well that's certainly something you don't see "every day"...

Flowey: you four are "NEW too the underground" arent cha?

Eddy: FOUR i only see 3 of us here WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-?

*as Ed Edd and Eddy look under them they discover a "child" around 10 or 11 and they dont know what gender the child is.

Ed: cool!

Edd: OH MY ARE THEY DEAD!?

Eddy: geez...

?: (*I'm fine )

* every time you see this down below you have met or encountered someone!

* you have met FRISK and FLOWEY

Frisk: (* I did not know there were others! )

Edd: "Others"? what are you talking about?

Eddy: you can reed hand language?

Edd: Eddy it's called Sign Language and yes i took extra classes in school!

Flowey: Look can we cut too the chase...?

*Suddenly everything goes black,it looks like a battle screen and there are four hearts in a white box one is red one is green one is orange and one is yellow!

Flowey: see "THOSE"? those are your souls your soul is the most important part of your being!you can move around your soul go on and try it out!

*you move your soul

Ed: ED COULD GET USED TO THIS HOLE SOUL THING! HA HA HA WEEEE!

*It seems your friend is having fun

Edd: Ed should you REALLY be moving your soul around like your crazy... oh what am i saying it's his soul and he already is...

*Knowing you have a soul fills you with uh... something...?

Eddy: Somehow i always new i had a soul... and what is that floating BOX thing with the words above my head?

*you are positive that you have never seen these boys in your life or in any timeline you have seen... ( L : )

Frisk: (*1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 here it comes...)

Flowey: your soul starts off weak but can grow stronger if it gains a lot of LV !what dose LV stand for? why LOVE of corse! you guys want some "LOVE" dont cha!?

Ed: YEAH BOY!

Edd: not really

Eddy: is he gay?

Frisk:(*No thank you...)

Flowey: *Winks* down here LOVE is shared through little white "FRINDLYNESS PELLETS"! ready? catch them with your souls!

* You dont run into the "pellets"

Flowey: Hey guys you missed them lets try that again.

*Flowey has an irritated look on his face but you still don't hit the "pellets"

Flowey: are you guys brain dead? RUN,INTO,THE,BULLETS... FRINDLYNESS PELLETS!

Ed: SEE I KNEW THIS GUY WAS TROUBLE HE'S CALLING THEM "BULLETS"!

*Knowing that Flowey called the "FRINDLYNESS PELLETS" Bullets you obviously dont run into them...

Flowey: you brats know what's going on here dont you!?

Ed: UHH DOUBLE D,EDDY TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE-

Edd: no your not he only one seeing this Ed

Eddy: wow OK YOUR CREEPY!

Frisk:(* WELL NO DUH! )

Flowey: who would EVER PASS OFF AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?

* "FRIENDLYNESS PELLETS" surround you...

Flowey:... DIE

Ed,Edd,Eddy: GAHHHHH

*DING

Flowey: HUH...? *Fire hits and goes launching* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

?: What a terrible creature trying too hurt such poor innocent youths...

Toriel: AH do not be afraid my children i am TORIEL caretaker of the ruins!

*You have met Toriel!

Ed: THANK YOU THAT FLOWER WAS GONNA FRICKING KILL US and also Ed is seeing a pattern here but i do not know what...

Edd: well SOMEONE had to break the 4th wall.

Eddy: and you and Ed just did it and i just did too didn't I?

Frisk:(*YUP! )

Ed: NOW FRISK IS DOING IT!

Edd: well never mind that thank you miss Toriel for saving us from that TERRIBLE FLOWER so thank you again...

Toriel: it was no problem at all i come here every day too see if anyone has fallen down! now follow me i shall guide you through the catacombs

Ed: and for once the writer of this story did not use word correct on any of Toriel's lines fourth wall broken yall!

Eddy: shut up Ed.

Toriel: now as humans living in the "UNDERGROUND" there are many puzzles in the "RUINS"...

Eddy: AWW COME ON PUZZLES? I HATE PUZZLES!

Frisk:(*Well SUCK IT UP!)

Eddy:... SCREW YOU FRISK!

Frisk:(*seems fair)

Toriel: in the"RUINS" i have labeled the switches you need too switch!

Ed: YET AGAIN the writer has not used auto correct on Toriel's lines! yet another stunning achievement!

Eddy: Well it'll be easier for ED NOW! XD

Frisk:(*yah were definitely not gonna get along...)

*you split up and pull the switches at the same time! the spikes go down and everyone leaves the room except Ed

Ed: (hey what if Ed pulls on that switch...?)

*You pull the switch...

Ed:* IT DOSENT EVEN WORK DANG IT!

*after a few puzzles later... / yee! oh and one independence exercise later...

Toriel: I shall leave you four alone for now not stay here.

Ed,Edd and Eddy:... WAAAAAAAAAHHH

Ed: I MISS HER ALREADY!

Edd: ME TOO

Eddy: SAME!

Frisk: : | ...

*Frisk Walks on to the first puzzle

Eddy: HEY WAIT FOR US!

*at the first puzzle

Ed: if you can read this the next room is not an exit it is a rotation perspective of this room OH well if i can think of this correctly... we press a blue swich a red switch and a green switch in that correct order it should open door!

i'll continue this later!


	3. Chapter 3 the new home!

last we saw our heroes they were in the ruins trying to solve puzzles but now they have entered the "new home" or the writer of this story was just too lazy and wanted too skip too the part were the eds and frisk are at Toriel's home and were they fight Toriel in joy...

Ed:wow...

Edd: amassing!

Eddy:cool!

Frisk:(*ah home sweet home the home is were the heart is)

Toriel: ah do you 4 smell that? SURPRISE! it's a butterscotch cinnamon pie! i herd that one of you are allergic to butterscotch so i made a substation! not only that i have ANOTHER surprise for you come along my children!

Ed: I HOPE it's a new comic book!

Edd: I hope it's a study kit

Eddy: I hope it's a new record!

Frisk: (* i already know what it is...)

Ed: what was that?

Frisk: (*NOTHING!)

Toriel: surprise! a room of your very own now i know it might be a bit girlish but you see my other children have past away and the first one who fell here was indeed a female so i hope you can live with it.

Ed: it reminds me of my baby sisters room

Edd: it's quite tidy and that's all that matters for me.

Eddy: it's really girly but i can live with it...

Frisk: (*I love it mom!)

Toriel: *sniffs air* OH MY is something burning!? uhh make yourselves at home!

Ed: ok Tori!

Edd: sounds good Toriel!

Eddy: ok goat mom.

Frisk: (*ok)

Toriel: before i go is there anything you- OH MY! my children your clothes are all torn!

Eddy: Tori there just torn up clothes it's not that big of a-

Toriel: BUT i have knitted you 3 a swetter

Ed: oh it's my fave color green! thank you!

Edd: oooh orange! i love it thank you it's a wonderful gift thank you!

Eddy: sweet it's yellow AND not itchy at all thanks! but why are there stripes on our sweaters?

Toriel: oh my son had a striped sweater and it was yellow and green like Ed's! for some reason he reminds me of him.

Frisk:(* well you should check on that thing you think is burning)

Toriel: your right my child well make your self feel at home.

Ed: WELP IM TIRED! *flops on floor and sleeps*

Frisk: *picks Ed up and puts him in bed* (*we should rest also-...Guys?)

Edd,Edd: *SNORE*

Frisk:(* sigh) *Picks Edd and Eddy up and places them in bed and then crawls in bed in between Edd and Ed* (*Tomorrow is another day)

"while the Eds and frisk are sleeping Toriel comes in and places 4 peaces of pie on the floor tucks the Eds and Frisk in and gives Frisk an Every man plush then leaves the room"

*THE NEXT DAY*

Ed: (YAWNS) huh? *you see 4 peaces of pie on the floor and want to wake Frisk Edd and Eddy up but you wounder what or who is pulling your new sweater?*

Frisk? there still sleeping (Sigh) well that's cute... hey Double D, Eddy, Frisk wake up!

Edd: *Yawns* yes Ed? OH i see Toriel left us some pie last night. *you get out of bed* that's strange the pie is still warm

Eddy:WHAT!? *hangs off of bed then falls down face first* OWCH it's still warm... HOW!?

Frisk:*wakes up then yawns* (*that's because Toriel uses fire magic instead of an oven or stove so the pie can still be warm)

Edd: so THAT answers our question.

Ed: hey do you think we could go home anytime soon I mean i love Tori and all but... I-I miss my mom,dad and I miss Sarah

Edd: yes the cul de sac was my home too!

Eddy: yah and as soon as we get out of here we go home!

Frisk: (*well we could go ASK Toriel if we could leave right guys?...Guys)

Ed,Edd,Eddy: GONE

Frisk: (* oh no)

"meanwhile with Ed Edd and Eddy"

Ed,Edd,Eddy: CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME!

Toriel:... O_o I must go...

Frisk: well If we want to get out of here we need a plan we dont want too kill her but we need too get out too proceed.

Ed: oh ok... IM A CUMMING GOAT MAMA!

Edd: ED HOLD YOUR HORSES!

Eddy: GUYS WAIT UP!

Frisk: (*here we go again...)

"while following Toriel through the ruins The Eds learn the tragic tale of what happened too the 6 other children and how they were killed"

Toriel: do you 4 really wish to leave so badly? hmph well Prove your selves PROVE TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!

Ed,Edd,Eddy: Toriel?

Frisk: (*MOM!)

"Before they knew it they were surrounded by BLAZES of fire how could they escape?"

Frisk(*TORIEL blocks the way)

Ed: Goat mom PLEASE I-I dont want to hurt you!

Toriel: what are you proving this way?

"As the tragic battle went on there were many burns, many cuts and many buses"

Edd: Toriel PLEASE we dont want to hurt you!

Toriel: you naive children it's either you FIGHT ME OR RUNAWAY!

Edd: I SHALL NOT FIGHT YOU! WE SHALL NOT FIGHT YOU!

"after a long battle the eds and frisk have won it was very hard on them"

Toriel: children when you leave please... do not come back i hope you understand...

Eddy: AWW HUGS,HUGS FOR MOM HUGS FOR TORIEL!

Frisk: (*well this seems like it's good by...)

"as they walked too the exit Ed terd up a bit and now there adventure has beguine as they walked pass the ruins they come across a bridge...and they here light foot steps"

?: HUMANS dont you know how too greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand...

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN PART 4!


	4. Chapter 4 A Snowy Enterance

*I'm sorry this took so ling I was SO busy with stuff since school's coming up soon so yah...*

?: Humans dont you know how too greet a new pal? Turn around... and shake my hand...

*you feel a chill crawling up your spines*

Edd: G-Guys (who was that?...)

Eddy: ok im scared... and that aint often...

Ed: (omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg NOPE! is that Flowey?)

Frisk: (*I've seen this before...we'll be fine)

*you go on and shake the mysterious shadow figure's hand... but you are still scared...*

PFFFFFFFFFFFFT

Sans: HA the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick it's ALWAYS funny! any ways you guys are humans right? that's cool im Sans,Sans the skeleton! im post to be on the look out for humans right now but yah know... i dont really care about catching anyone but now my brother Papyrus! he's a human hunting FANATIC hey i think that's him over there! hey i got an idea follow me!

Ed: OK MR SANS!

Edd: here we go

Eddy: what eves...

Frisk:(*ok)

*you follow sans*

Sans: QUICK BEHIND THOSE CONVENIENTLY SHAPED LAMPS!

Edd: well that's ANOTHER thing you dont see every day...

*you hide behind the conveniently shaped lamps*

Sans: sup bro?

*you have met the GRATE Papyrus*

Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER! IT'S BIN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE .PUZZLES ALL YOU DO IS SIT OUTSIDE YOUR SENTRY STATION WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?

Sans: staring at these cool lamps wanna look?

Papyrus: NO I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY I MUST BE THE ONE I WILL BE THE ONE I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! AND YOUR NOT HELPING BY DOING NOTHING!

Sans: hey chill bro I've got a TONE of work done... a SKELE-TONE!

Ed: heh heh!

Papyrus: SANS WHAT WAS THAT?

Sans: eah nothing

Papyrus: sigh why dose someone as GRATE as me have to do so much to get some respect?

Sans: geez sounds like your working your self...

Papyrus: SANS DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT THOUGHT!

Sans: DOWN TO THE BONE!

Ed: PFFT OMG

Edd: UGH

Eddy: ok double d you HAVE to admit that was good!

Papyrus: UGH I SHALL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! as for YOUR WORK put a little more  BACK BONE  INTO IT! NEH HEH HEH HEAAAA!

Papyrus: heh!

*Papyrus has left too his puzzles*

Sans: ok you can come out now...

Frisk:(* For some reason that isn't as as funny as Sans jokes )

Edd: what was that...?

Eddy: puns PUNZ ARE WHAT THAT WAS!

Ed: and they were GRATE!

Frisk:(*I guess you could say that.)

Sans: uhh hate to bother you kids but you know my brother Papyrus is kinda having a rough day so seeing you might make it better!

Edd: well sans we would love too but-

Ed: LETS DO THIS THANG!

Eddy: I better get paid for this.

Frisk:(*well ok if you want us too)

Sans: nice! well I'll be up ahead.

Edd: But Papyrus went that way...? Why am i still not used to this...

Eddy:Not sure But if you ask me (I think Ed's got the feels for Frisk?)

Edd: PFFFFT that's funny.

Eddy: no really LOOK AT EM!

*you can see Frisk and Ed chatting... It doesn't appeal to you as very accurate... for Ed*

Edd: now I see what you mean...

Eddy: I KNOW RIGHT!?

*While walking through the Forest they come across a box*

Edd: a well crafted century station? I'm not so sure about that... well better read the note. A well crafted station but WHO crafted it probably that POPULAR royal guards man PAPYRUS! "not yet popular royal guards man..." *Sigh* poor Papyrus...

* _LATER! NEH HEH HEHHH!_ *

Papyrus: SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE... I DREW THIS FOR HER. DO YOU THINK SHE'LL LIKE IT? HANG ON THE FRIDGE MATERIEL? DO YOU SHIP US SANS?

Sans: Uhhhhhh...

Papyrus: QUIET SANS WE MUST KEEP WATCH FOR HUMANS!

Sans: Like those guys! *points at Ed,Edd,Eddy and Frisk*

Papyrus: THOSE ARE ROCKS!

Sans: no the ones NEXT to the rocks...

Papyrus: OH MAH GAWSH those are humans right?

Sans: Yah...

Papyrus: OH MAH GAWD!

Ed: HELLO!

Edd: ~greetings...?

Eddy: sup?

Frisk: (*hi Papyrus!)

Papyrus: HUMANS YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS ARIA I the GRATE Papyrus will CAPTURE YOU... YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL THEN,THEN...I'm not sure whats next IN ANY CASE ONLY PASS if yo-

Edd: Were over here...

Papyrus: So looks like were gonna play the capturing game huh!?...

Sans:The kids left...

Papyrus: WHAT!? O_o well so be it...

*Later...again*

Ed: how is there so much snow here aren't we underground?

Edd: Well yes Ed we are but because of...Well uhh I'm not quite sure either?

Eddy: wow... even DOUBLE D DOESN'T KNOW WHY THERE'S SNOW HERE this really IS like a video game...

Frisk:(* THAT'S WHAT I'VE BIN TRYING TO TELL YOU!)

Ed: Woah hey calm down Frisk...

Edd: Is that sans and Papyrus up ahead?

Eddy: IT IS!

Papyrus: YOUR SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!

Sans: I think that's called... sleeping.

Ed,Eddy and frisk: *sinker*

Papyrus: EXCUSES,EXCUSES!

*suddenly Papyrus turns his head*

Papyrus: OH HO THE HUMANS HAVE ARRIVED! In order to stop you MY BROTHER AND I

(Sans: sup?)

Papyrus: HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I think you 4 shall find this one. QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... **_ELECTRICITY MAZE_** NEH HEH HEH! wen you touch the walls of this maze, THIS BLUE ORB I AM HOLDING SHALL GIVE YOU AN ELECTRIC SHOCK! sound like fun?

Eddy: eah not reall-

Papyrus: BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE! is rather small I think...OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!

Eddy: huddle!

Edd: (we need to improvise witch one of us is strong enough too resist an electric shock?)

Eddy: *makes an i dont know noise*

Frisk: *stares at Ed* (*I think I know)

Edd and Eddy: *stares at Ed* (OOOOH!)

Ed: (What? Why are you staring at-OOOH I get it...)

Eddy: OK WERE GOOD *pushes Ed* go on Ed

Ed: *Touches Wall*

ZAP!

Ed,Edd,Eddy and Frisk: *GASP* PAPYRUS!

Papyrus: BWAHAHAHAAA!... SANS WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Sans: I think one of the humans have to hold the orb...

Papyrus: OH ok!

*Papyrus Walks over the right path of the maze and leaves his giant boot prints behind*

Papyrus: YOU HUMAN! *points at Edd*

Edd: M-ME!?

Papyrus: Hold this please?

*Papyrus throws the orb up in the air and it lands on Edd's head softly...*

Edd: wah?

Papyrus: OK try now!

Ed: UPSIYE DAISY!

Eddy: Up goes the Frisk!

Frisk: (*and up goes Double D!)

Edd: ok lets go... : |

*you followed the grate papyrus's foot prints and finish the puzzle!*

Papyrus: IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY too easily... HOW EVER THE NEXT PUZZLE SHALL NOT BE SO EASY IT IS MADE BY MY BROTHER SANS!

Sans: sup?

Papyrus: you shall surly be confounded! I KNOW I AM! NEH HEH HEH HEAAAA

Ed:... WE DIDN'T DIE YAY!

*Eddy Edd and Frisk get down from Ed*

Sans: hey thanks my brother seems pretty happy! by the way did you see that goofy outfit he was wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party he was dressed as the star man from the mother and earthbound series! he didnt put on anything else since! keeps calling it his "Battle Body"... MAN isn't my little brother cool?

*later again...*

Eddy: you know im just saying Double D it's just that... huh? *notices the sign*

Edd: Warning Dog marriage?

Ed: COOL!

Frisk: (*here we go...)

?: What's that smell?

(?): (WHO is that smell?)

?: if your a smell...

(?): (I IDENTIFY YOUR SMELLF!)

*suddenly the two dogs run around like crazy chickens! Ed: heh heh chickens...*

?: that smell makes me want to eliminate...

(?): ELIMINATE YOU!

Ed,Edd and Eddy: BWAHHH!

*DogAmy and DogAressa block your way!

*you roll around in the snow. in terror the Eds roll around in the snow... after that the dogs may want to re sniff you! so they do!*

DogAmy: hang on are you lost puppy's?*

Ed: h-huh?

Edd: w-wah?

Eddy: h-hang on wah?

DogAressa: (Dont fret little ones.)

*FRISK ACT PET *

DogAmy and DogAressa: *GASP* DOGS can pet OTHER DOGS!?

Ed: yah they do that all the time!

DogAmy: They DO!?

DogAressa: you have opined a new world for us thank you weird puppy's!

*the dog couple has gone away*

Eddy:... that was weird...

Edd: like everyone I know and everything down here... lets continue shall we?

Papyrus: HUMANS I HOPE YOUR READY FOR!... sans were's the puzzle?

Sans: right there!...On the ground!...Trust me There's no way they can get past this one!

Edd: wow FIRST we go through the events of super eds THEN we team up with the teen titans and NOW were in an underground city!?

Frisk: (* lets see here fall,winter,spring,summer,monsters,skeletons,mermaid,robot,cigars and cig?,giasfclfebrehber and hot!)

Ed:... found em all.

Papyrus: SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING !

Sans: WOOPS should of used today's cross word instead!

Papyrus:WHAT!? CROSS WORD!? I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE SHOULD EASILY BE THE HARDEST...

Sans: what? really,dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones.

Papyrus: ! HUMANS! solve this dispute...

Frisk: (* we should say junior jumble just for Papyrus's sake)

Edd: I agree.

Ed: Either one is hard.

Eddy: UGH FINE... Junior Jumble that's harder cross words are easy cuse all I DO when i do them is put z's in all the boxes.

Papyrus: HA HA! YES HUMANS MUST BE VERY SMART IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE HARD! NEH HEH HEHHH!

Sans: thanks for saying Junior Jumble's harder just to make my bro feel good yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horror scope!

Edd: you cant solve the horror scope it's a prediction!

*you walk on and then see a microwave that's not plugged in and also some spaghetti you leave it be and keep on walking...*

Ed: well that was fun! *BONK* OWCH wah-?

Lesser Dog:RUFF!

Ed:... DOGGY! : D *you pet lesser dog suddenly lesser dog's head goes to were no dog as ever gone before!*

Edd: (O_o) lets keep walking... oh there's a switch in the snow!

Frisk: *presses switch* (*there we go now we can proceed!)

Eddy: oh grate it's another puzzle!

Edd: hang on we just have to turn the x's into circles and then we have to press that button i assume?

*you step on the x's and press the button*

Papyrus: WHAT HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY! is there any left for me?

Frisk: (*we left it so we could share it with you!)

Papyrus: WOWIE WELL DO NOT FRET HUMANS I MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS SHALL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT HEH HEH HEH HEH NEH! you know my brother started a rock collection resonantly well he often forgets to feed it so i have to do it for him well what would my brother do with out me?

*You find a switch in the tree and decide to pull it*

Ed: Pull da switch pull da switch pull da switch ha ha ha!

Papyrus: AMASSING YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE WITH OUT MY HELP! you must care about puzzles like I DO! shall we proceed?

Edd: Ed what did you do?

Eddy: he pulled a switch.

Frisk: (* that switch finishes the puzzle!)

Ed: WELP LETS A GO!

Sans: next time try the first.

Ed: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE SWITCH DID! D :

Papyrus: welcome to my RANDOM COLORED FLOOR PUZZLE as you can tell the puzzle IS COMPLETLY RANDOM it was made by the GRATE DR ALPHYS! Red tile's are HARD to pass pink tiles you can walk on them all you want green-

Eddy: yah yah we get it bla bla bla yada yada yada JUST HURRY UP WITH THE PUZZLE!

*Papyrus turns the puzzle on ANNNNNND!*

Edd: WAH?

Ed: he he!

Frisk: PFFFT

Eddy: OMG it's all pink... IN ONE STRAIGHT LINE OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST... OH MY GOD!

Papyrus: *runs* PASTAAAAAAA!

Sans:... well uh see you later I guess...

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5 Snowdin Town and Snowy Fight

hey guys this is the last chapter i made this summer i hope you like it I cant really wright alot of chapters because of school i'm currently not the best story writer but hey i tried now on too the story

Last time we saw our 4 main characters they were facing off in one of papyrus's puzzles and it didnt turn out very hard for some reason

Edd: well that was quite the adventure... with sans and papyrus...

Eddy: TELL ME ABOUT IT he's louder than ME!

Frisk:(*That's Possible?)

Ed: Doh?

*suddenly it's a bridge! What you know? Papyrus is right across with Sans!*

Ed: HI SANS HI PAPYRUS!

Papyrus: HELLO HUMANS I HAVE MADE THIS UHH... THIS THING CALLED THE DEADLY DEATH OF TERROR! WHEN I SAY THE WORD IT WILL ACTIVATE SPIKES WILL SWING SPEARS WILL FLY AND FLAMES WILL BURN AND ONLY ONE PERCENT OF SURVIVAL-

Edd: Uh were over here...

Sans: well that was quick.

Papyrus: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?

Eddy: nah I dont think so...

Frisk:(*welp SEE YOU LATER!)

Papyrus: BUT! oh what ever...

*while walking through the snowy forest the thought comes in mind and you decide to ask...

Eddy: you know im wondering hey Ed were's your jacket?

Ed: I'm wearing it...

Eddy: I'm not seeing it...

Ed: (Lifts up sweater) SEE!?

Eddy: oh.

Edd: hey guys what's that over there?

*as you talk frisk runs over to the village sign*

Frisk: (* SNOWDIN TOWN!)

Eddy: Snowdin? what the heck is a snowdin?

Frisk: like i said it's snowdin town...

Ed,Edd n Eddy: YOU CAN TALK!?

Frisk: yes I can and I think I'll be talking for the rest of this story since the writer is getting tired of me just saying what's on my mind in hands... and not everyone can understand me... *Stares at the person reading the story* so DEAL WITH IT!

*suddenly you see a store looks promising!

Eddy: hey it's a store!

Edd: good thing I found 100 G! Frisk baby sit Ed while me and Eddy are gone in the store and DON'T WOUNDER OFF ok?

Ed: you sound like goat mom...

Frisk: got it I'll baby sit him.

Edd: good. well were off come on Eddy!

Eddy: UGH FINE!

*Edd and Eddy have went to the shop*

Frisk:... so what now?

Ed: welp you know what lets see if we can find PAPYRUS!

*WITH EDD AND EDDY!*

Edd: well lets hope Frisk takes care of Ed such a kind and clean young lady/man... I like them

Eddy: look I dont know why you like Frisk for being clean and nice but... WTF MAN!?

Edd: EDDY LANGUAGE!

Eddy: I said W.T.F so i didn't say the f word so shut up.

Edd: oh well that's different but I like you said i like Frisk because she's/he's clean and nice you are my friend so you should know why i do...

Shop keeper: hello there welcome to the "shop" it's bin a while since fresh new faces came to snowdin! oh are you two alone were are your parents is it just you two

Edd: oh... why no we are not alone our friend are right outside

Eddy: also can we get 2 cinnamon buns and a bicycle?

Shop keeper: oh why yes that will be 12 g!

Edd: thank you madam by the way can we talk about the town history?

Shop Keeper: oh well didn't your teacher teach you two about the war of humans and monsters? What do they teach you these days?

Eddy: NOPE never herd of it what was it about? not because I WANT a history lesson, I really dont...

Edd: oh well uhhh no I dont think our teacher did.

Shop keeper: well long ago monsters and humans SHARED the surface but one day a war happen between the two races and as you can guess human kind won the war and now were stuck down here but the king got 6 souls already but we need one more till we can see the surface again now about the town my sister runs the inn and you can watch those crazy skeletons do there thing there brothers i think they just showed up one day and asserted them selves.

Edd: hmmm interesting...

Eddy: uh double D the cash...

Edd: OH RIGHT here you go.

*you give the 12 G too the shop keeper.

Shop keeper: thank you. have a snowy day!

*you have left the shop...

Edd: Well that was quite interesting... about Sans and Papyrus...

Eddy: hey double d I hope you herd what the bunny said she said that the king only needs ONE more soul in order for the monsters to be free but that means ONE OF US ARE GONNA DIE! welp if one of us is gonna die I vote Frisk

Edd: EDDY BE NICE SHE/HE'S ONLY A CHILD but if what she said is true does that make the king a sage or a Human Child Murderer?

Eddy: heh I get it...

*as you walk out of the shop you notice that...

*Frisk and Ed have gone what will you do?  
*look for them *scream *Do Both

Edd: EDDY WERE DID ED AND FRISK GO!?

Eddy: I DONT KNOW oh god oh god o god o god o god O GAWD!

*suddenly you can see Ed and Frisk running too you and your Friend.

Ed & Frisk : DOUBLE DEEEEEEEEEEE!

*suddenly Frisk runs up too you and hands you a pair of four fingered gloves and a bandanna, with abbs drawn on it?

Edd: ummm Ed, Frisk what is this? not that im not thankful or any thing...

Eddy: YEAH and why is there no gift for me?

Ed: sorry Eddy we didnt find any yellow gloves or bandanna's we only found orange.

Frisk: and that's the color of Double D's soul is it not?

Edd: well you have a point he he!

Eddy: REAL FUNNY GUYS! No gift for the oldest eh?

Ed: It's ok Eddy we found a cow boy hat and a cork gun! and uhh a jacket I think...

Frisk: Ed it's called a vest

Ed: oh!

Eddy: uhh thanks? I guess? by the way Ed were did you get the apron from? and the frying pan?

Ed: found it!

Frisk: yeah like the bow and toy knife I have!

Edd: so you found ALL of this?

Frisk: yeah!

Edd: and how did you carry ALL of this?

Frisk: I have a big inventory!

Edd: this isn't a video game it's a story Frisk!

Frisk: chill out it's not like I didnt know!

Eddy: well it's only a story with 5 chapters so far and dont even think about the fan art yet...

*you all stare at the reader what will you do?  
*Break The Forth Wall *Keep Staring

Eddy: INTERNET!

Jerry: uhhh you just like broke the forth wall

Eddy: WTF WHO THE F ARE YOU!?

*you have ditched Jerry... good job!

Edd: MAN the nerve of that guy!

* while you just had that random moment you walk past the whole village and past a mail box one has got junk mail in it while the other the name PAPYRUS written on it ...It's empty...suddenly you can see some mist in the distance you decide to go see what lies with in the mist.

Frisk: I cant see a thing!

Ed: I cant either

Papyrus: humans I know how it feels to find another pasta lover and i know how it feels to have many friends since i am very great i pity you lonely humans that's why I the GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR- no... no this is all wrong I cant be your friend you are HUMANS I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL HE DESERVES RESPECT AND ETC I WILL FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!

*Papyrus attacks

Frisk: ok lets check him...

*Papyrus ATT- 11 DEF-3 Likes too say NEH HEH HEH!

Papyrus: NEH HEH HEH!

Frisk: ok boys wanna see how too make papyrus embarrassed?

Ed: OK

Edd: I guess

Eddy: yeah sure...

*FRISK ACT FLIRT You flirt with papyrus

Frisk: Hey papyrus i'm cold mind warming me up with your love?

Papyrus: F-FLIRTING WELL I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS THERE FOR YOUR FLIRTING IS... OH WHAT'S THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR...?

*WHAT DO YOU SAY?  
*I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI *I HAVE ZERO REMAINING QUALITY'S...

Frisk: I can make spaghetti...

Papyrus: OH NO YOU'R MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU BOYS AND GENDER-LESS HUMAN! LETS DATE LATER, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU 4.

Ed: Double D what are standards?

Edd: Uhhh you'll know when you'r older...

Eddy: we're 10 double D...

*You press the MERCY buttion

Papyrus: SO YOU WONT FIGHT EH? WELL FACE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!

Frisk: ok guys we'll be fine if we dont move!

*Suddenly Your SOULS TURN BLUE

Ed Edd n Eddy: WHAT THE!?

(WACK!)

Frisk: oh yeah Papyrus turned our souls blue there for we follow the rules of gravity... sorry...

Eddy: oh COME ON!

*the real battle has just begun.

Papyrus: ONCE I CAPTURE YOU 4 YOU SHALL BE SENT TO THE ROYAL GUARD THEN TOO THE KINGS PALACE THEN TOO THE CAPITAL...THEN THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT...

Ed: what's a capital Double D?

Edd: it's a city but- LOOK OUT!

*you dodge the bones.

Eddy: whoa... since when are WE skilled fighters?

Ed: CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TOO DO THAT!?

Papyrus: HUMAN I WOULD GLADLY TEACH YOU HOW BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN AND I MUST CAPTURE YOU...I'M SORRY!

Ed:... GOD DANG IT!

Frisk Act cheer up

*you pat Ed's back gently... there there...

Ed: WHHHHY!?

Papyrus:...what...?

Eddy: you'll get used too it...

*why did Papyrus turn your souls blue? You may think he has a problem...He's chasing a dream he will never catch like Toriel Wanting too keep you and your friends safe because she's afraid of he past that she can't run from all those children that died because of who knows what... but you are filled with the DETERMINATION to keep on going.

Eddy: hey Frisk you ok?

Frisk: yeah I'm fine but hope you guys dont mind that after this battle me and papyrus are going on a date!

Ed:... CAN WE COME TOO?

Edd: Ed really...?

Eddy: ARE YOU CRAZY I'M NOT GAY!?

*you can see papyrus is getting tired now but he's trying to still capture you and your friends...Your not filled with DETERMINATION but your filled with BRAVERY!

Edd: alright I've never thought I'd say this but Papyrus BRING IT ON! Wow, even hearing my self say that It sounds weird...

*suddenly THERE'S A LINE OF BONES COMING TOWARDS YOU IN ALL SIZES! you better be careful!

Frisk: uh oh JUMP!

*you then land safely on the ground with your friends your filled with KINDNESS!

Ed: that was a CLOSE ONE you guys ok?

Edd: yes I'm fine thank you for your kindness Ed!

Eddy: gee this is NOT EASY but how are we still at LV one?

Frisk: do you WANT execution points and LOVE A.K.A Levels Of Violence?

Eddy:... point taken...

*papyrus puts on MTT Brand Anime Cream Behind his Ears then realizes he doesn't have Ears... your still filled with Justice... and dont know why...

Papyrus: YOU HUMANS ARE GETTING TIRED YET? BECAUSE *PANT* I AM NOT *GASP*

*last bone's coming what will you do?  
*sit and get hit *jump over it

Ed: UPSIE DAISY

Papyrus: WOW you 4 have bin proven to be very strong there for since you spared me I shall spare you...

Eddy:... WHAT WAS THE FRICKING POINT OF THAT?!


	6. The Date and The WaterFall

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't bin updating this story due to me being distracted and school and such, i hope this chapter is worth the wait...

* * *

*After the fight with Papyrus you have become friends with him and you are now off to his house for the date

Ed: "LETS DATE!"

Eddy: "Ed are you gay?"

Edd: "Gentlemen this is not a date, well for us at-least..."

Edd then turns over to Frisk, they seem Bothered by something

Will You?  
*Ask What is wrong *Keep going

Edd: "Frisk you seem bothered by something are you ok?"

Frisk: "guys can we talk?"

Ed: "ok!"

*Frisk takes a deep breath and is ready for his/her confession

Frisk: "you know I've never met you guys in any of the routs, this is rather new to me... Really..."

Eddy: "Route? What the heck is a Route?"

Frisk: "I'll get there in a moment Eddy... so you guys know how Double D Died when we were fighting Toriel right? And how he came back to life?"

Edd: "Yes we do and DEATH BY FIRE IS A TRAGIC EXPERIENCE! THEY SAY YOU BETTER HOPE THE SMOKE SUFFOCATES YOU QUICKLY, BECAUSE IT'S SO PAINFUL! GOD...GEE... WHY!

Frisk:"...Yeah... he came to life due to a reset, but when I reset this time to finally get my happy ending, you guys came along, and well, I'm not sure what happens now... now Eddy getting to your question the 3 main routes are Pacifist, Genocide, and Neutral I just finished neutral so we're on the true pacifist run right now..."

Ed: "so Double D's not a zombie?"

Frisk: "No Ed..."

Ed: "Oh few I was afraid I was freaking out..."

*you keep on walking till you see Papyrus he waves at you telling you to come over...

*you walk on over, with everyone starting a chat now at once

*Out of desperation to get this over with, you try to open the front door.

Papyrus: "WOW EDDY, YOU REALLY WANT TO GO ON THIS DATE WITH ME THAT YOUR TRYING TO GET INTO MY HOUSE...THAT'S REALLY WEIRD!"

*You stare at Papyrus and say... Eddy: "WELL IN EVERY VIDEO FRIGGING GAME YOU GO INTO A PERSON'S HOUSE AND THERE ALL READY THERE PAPYRUS, SO HEY, LETS GET THIS GOD DANG DATE OVER WITH!"

Frisk. Act. Talk

*you ask Papyrus if you can go on your date...

Papyrus: "WOW you must really be eager to go on this date! But I should take you to somewhere I like to spend all of my time!

*you follow Papyrus

Ed: "ARE WE GOING TO GRILLBY'S?"

Papyrus: "EW NO ED!"

Edd: "Are we going to the library?"

Papyrus: "YOU MEAN THE LYBRARBY? NO DOUBLE D!"

Eddy: "are we going to your house...?"

Papyrus: "No we're going too... MY HOUSE!"

*You Hit your face in frustration. Of corse...

*You enter Papyrus' house, it's nice and clean... sort of...

Edd: "Why it looks like there's a bunch of sticky notes on here hmm 'Sans pick up your sock' 'Ok' 'Sans pick it up' 'Ok' 'Sans you moved it 2 inches bring it back to your room!' 'Ok' 'and DON'T bring it BACK' 'Ok' It's still here!' 'Didn't you tell me NOT to bring it back?' 'Oh forget it...'... reminds me of how I communicate with my parents..."

*you decide to sit on the couch... it's very torn up, you sit down and it makes a clanking noise! you investigate the noise.

Eddy: "30 BUCKS! SWEET WERE GONNA BE RICH!"

*you take the cash.

*You walk over to the counter...

Frisk: "a rock! it's covered in, sprinkles...? Sans...

*You walk into the kitchen to throw your Monster Candy wrapper in the trash, but Papyrus follows you...

Papyrus: AH YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE TRASH CAN ED... YOU CAN VISIT IT ANY TIME YOU LIKE!

Ed:... OK PAPPY!

*you see the very high sink top it's very umm, high...

Papyrus: OH ED I SEE YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE SINK, I HAVE IT REALLY HIGH UP SO I CAN FIT MY ATTACKS AND THE PRESENT BONES I GIVE TO MY FRIENDS IN THERE, THOUGH I DON'T GIVE OUT MANY BONES... WHY DON'T YOU SEE FOR YOUR SELF!

*you open the cupboard and a DOG appears in it

Ed: WHAT THE!?

Papyrus: WHY IS THERE A DOG IN MY HOUSE?

*suddenly the dog runs off with the bone in his mouth

Papyrus: AFTER THAT MEDDLING CANINE!

*you chase after the Dog... but he escapes through the front door, that RAT!

Papyrus: RATS!

*Suddenly Sans comes out of his room and blows his trombone, where'd he get it from?

Papyrus: SANS!

Sans: What?

Papyrus: STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!

Sans: You gonna tell that to Toby Fox?

Papyrus: I KNOW THERE'S TOBY FOX IN THIS STORY, NOW WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?

Sans: Alright! Fine! Gees!

*you then tell Papyrus you are ready for your date and you head up to his room to start.

Papyrus: WOW that went badly...

Eddy: Went great for me I found 30 frigging bucks!

Frisk: let's just start with the Date...

* **Date START**

Papyrus: ok so I snagged a dating rule book from the library, and to be honest I've never done this before so... here we go! Step one press C to start

*You press C

Papyrus: Step 2 ask the person if you want to go on a date! well I think you did, SO YES I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO ON THIS DATE! so step 3 wear nice clothing to show you care...

Frisk: oh boy here it comes!

Edd: what's coming?

Papyrus: Wait a second... that Old Cow Boy hat... That Manly Bandanna... that Faded Ribbon... and that Stained Apron... YOU 4 ARE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! COULD IT BE, YOU WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?

Eddy: Not real-

Ed: YES WE HAVE!

*Edd has just face-palmed due to his friend's stupidity...

Papyrus: Oh no... YOUR DATING POWER!

*Papyrus looks stressed as a blue date meter shows up, up on over his head and has increased!

Papyrus: Neh, I Papyrus have NEVER bin beaten at dating, NOR I SHALL EVER BE, you see I can wear clothing too, for you see, I HAVE AN OUTFIT UNDER MY REGULAR CLOTHES JUST IN CASE SOMEONE JUST SO HAPPENS TO ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!

Edd: oh how... original!

*Papyrus quickly changes into his dating clothes

Papyrus: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Frisk and Ed: LOVE IT!

*The meter increases

Papyrus: *GASP* WELL you do not comprehend the true power of this outfit, THERE FOR YOUR COMPLEMENT IS INVALID!

Eddy: oh no what a... what's the word I'm looking for?

Edd: tragedy?

Eddy: yeah that...

Papyrus: "For you see I HAVE A SURPRISE HIDDEN SOME WERE IN MY CLOTHES, I dare you to try and find it!"

Edd: "o-oh my, oh my good lord..."

*You then see Ed thinking very hard, and you start to see what he's looking at and you finally get it!

Eddy: IT'S HIDDEN UNDER YOUR HAT!

Papyrus: My hat? My hat... MY HAT! NEH HEH HEH!

*Suddenly Papyrus lifts up his hat revealing a present under it!

Papyrus: WELL WHY DON'T YOU OPEN IT!?

*you open the present and you wounder what it is...

Papyrus: WELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?

Edd: I think so...

Papyrus: IT'S SPAGHETTI! If uhh, if that's what you're thinking... WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?

Eddy: *sigh* alright lets do this...

*you take a bite of the spaghetti, you clench your stomach and fall to your knees, then to you fall face forward, But out of utter Justice to make the cinnamon roll happy, you manged a smile and put your thumb up, Papyrus seems happy!

Papyrus: WHAT A PLEASANT EXPRESSION!... Oh no...

*The meter then increased one more time breaking the box. THE WHOLE SCREEN TURNED WHITE!

Papyrus: humans... I see now that... you are madly in love with me... I thought because you flirted with me... I had to take you on a date...

*the screen turns back to normal...

papyrus: "I, I have now left you 4 stuck in a swirling whirlpool of love for me, I thought if I took you on a date our friendship would blossom forward, but at last I do not feel the same, romantically, I mean, I TRIED VERY HARD! But I realized you can find better, well not really, but instead of being lovers I can handle for second best!"

Eddy: "GOOD I'm more in to chicks any ways, I'm NOT looking forward to becoming gay... INTERNET!"

Ed: "Sempai why...?"

Edd: "few..."

Frisk: "That was fun!"

Papyrus: "BY THE WAY HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME YOU LIKE! PLATONIC I mean."

*you stare at the number, and looking at the last 4 digits of the number it states BONE it's very strange... you exit out of Papyrus and Sans' home to head to the next area and you find 3 monsters there, the place has a theme of spring.

Ed: "Whoa what's that?"

Fish Monster Boy: "That's an Echo Flower, It repeats what you say, over and over!"

Ed: "Oh, HELLO MY NAME IS ED!"

*You wait for the echo flower

Echo Flower: _"HELLO MY NAME IS ED!"_

Ed: "cool!"

*you look at were you are, it's amassing how much water is here! suddenly a Monster Child runs up to you, they have no arms, but they look like a dinosaur, and have a sweater on quite simmer to yours but different none the less...

* **YOU HAVE MET MONSTER KID**

Monster Kid: "YO! are you here to see her too?"

Edd: "Her? Who's her?"

Monster Kid: "You don't know who she IS? UNDYNE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! like the coolest Monster on EARTH!"

Edd: "never herd of her..."

Monster Kid: "well dude I'll let you know something, if you're a human, dude I'd be shaking every night knowing Undyne was going to hunt me down!"

*you gulp in fear, who knows how much of a psycho this person is!

Monster Kid: "Don't worry she wont harm a human or monster, unless you're a bad guy, so you'll be fine!"

Edd: "oh thank goodness..."

*you see sans and decide to walk over and talk to him

Eddy: "hey Sans 'sup?"

Sans: "'ey Eddy! Bet you didn't know I had more than 1 job huh? Well the more jobs, the more legally required breaks... So how was that date with Papyrus?"

Eddy: "ugh that spaghetti was gross... I think I got an eternal stomach cramp..."

Sans: "hey give the guy a break... it wasn't bad for this batch, heck maybe next year he'll be able to make something edible."

Eddy: "heh got that right"

Sans: "say you look hungry wanna go to Grillby's"

Eddy: "uhh sure let me just ask the guys if they wanna come..."

*you go and ask your friends if they're hungry, they say no and that they ate already, I guess you're going alone... You walk back to Sans, you can't wait for grub...

Eddy: they said no, not really.

Sans: "welp sucks for them, follow me I know a short cut..."

Eddy: "but wait aren't we going in the opposite direction of- WHAAA-?"

*suddenly a flash of blue light appears and you are in a weird place with Sans... there are a bunch of 1's and o's

Eddy: "Sans where-where ARE we?"

Sans: "the matrix bucko it's how I get to my sentries quickly, but while we're here you might want to hold on to my hand it's easy to get lost here..."

Eddy: "fine..."

*you hold Sans' had, is this what a bone really feels like? you then walk to an open portal, it looks like a bar or restaurant, you then appear right in Grillby's that was quick

Sans: come on kiddo...

*Sans lets go of your hand and walks on over to his seat.

Doggo: "Sans is weird he shows up here with out me seeing him, it freaks me out..."

Eddy: "But you can't see things that aren't moving..."

Doggo: "Say kid, you look like a young boy I was facing back at my sentry, in fact you look almost the same, except you're wearing a cowboy hat and a vest..."

Dogamy: "oh dont worry about ol' him, he's only 55 i'm afraid he's loosing it"

Dogaressa: "But he is quite the Dog at poker"

*Greater Dog looks at you like he wants you to pet him... Again.

Eddy: "hey what's that dog doing over there?"

Dogamy: "that's Lesser Dog, Greater Dog's Brother, we found him in snowdin forest with a very, VERY long neck like someone pet him, he also likes to play Poker!"

Eddy: "By him self? He looks like he's loosing..."

Sans: "Hey kiddo if you're done talking to the Dogs you coming over for grub? Or what?"

Eddy: "Oh right!"

*you sit down while a whopie cushion farts...

Sans: "oh yeah careful some weirdos like to put whopie cushions on the seats sometimes... So what do you want?"

Eddy: "I'll go for the burger, I guess"

Sans: "alright! GRILLBY double order of the burg please!"

Grillby:"...alright..."

Sans: "so Eddy, what do you think of my brother?"

Eddy: "he's kind of cool!"

Sans: "yeah you'd be cool if you wore THAT outfit every day, well at least he washes it, and by that I mean he wears it in the shower"

Eddy: "BWA HA HA HAAAAAA! OH MY GOD THAT GUY IS JUST LIKE ED! Only he doesn't shower..."

*suddenly Grillby comes in with your burgers

Sans: "hey kid, you want ketchup with your burger?"

Eddy: "nah, there's some on my burger already."

Sans: "oh welp more for me!"

*suddenly sans drinks the entire bottle of ketchup! Gross!"

Sans: "hey kid can we talk?"

Eddy: "Sure I guess..."

Sans: "Hey Grillby we need the spot light and the place darkened, OK?"

*You see Grillby turn on a spotlight and then turn off the lights...

Sans: "So... have you ever herd of a... talking... flower?"

*You nod thinking about your encounter with flowey...

Sans: "so you know all about it... the Echo Flower... well, Paps told me somethin' ... weird, the other day he said sometimes a flower would appear out of no where and give him flattery, advice, encouragement, predictions... all that kind of stuff, I'm thinking' someone's using an Echo Flower to play a prank on him!"

Eddy; "Gees and I thought Ed was gullible."

*Suddenly The lights turn back on!

Sans: "welp that was a long break hey kid can you fit the bill? it's only 50000 G"

Eddy: "WHAAAAT?"

Sans: "Just Kidding, Grillby put it on my tab! Come on kid lets go."

Eddy: "few... coming..."

*you and Sans then teleport back to the water fall you're glad your friends are still there.

Edd: "so how was lunch?"

Eddy: "it was alright I just figured out how much Sans' like my older brother, except a LOT nicer"

Edd: "well that's good what did you order?"

Frisk: "It doesn't matter what Eddy ordered we got a barrier to break so LETS GO!"

*you walk on through the water falls it then begins to darken

Papyrus: "H-Hello Undyne, I have come to you with my daily report regarding those humans I called you about earlier."

Undyne: "did you fight them?"

Papyrus: "Well y-yes I fought them VALIANTLY!"

Undyne: "Did you CAPTURE them?"

Papyrus: "Well... N-No but I tried very hard to-"

Undyne: "Hmmm looks like I'm going to have to RIP THERE SOULS OUT MY SELF FUH HUH HUUH!"

Papyrus: "B-BUT UNDYNE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT BECAUSE... B-Because..."

Undyne: "Because WHAT Papyrus?"

Papyrus: "N-Never mind Undyne... I understand what you have to do...I will support you in anyway I can"

*... **YOU HAVE MET UNDYNE**

Eddy: "Come on guys lets get going before that chick KILLS US!"

Undyne: "HUH?"

*UNDYNE acts like she has herd something, she looks at you, and summons her spear waiting till you come out..."

Undyne: "yeah that's what I thought..."

*Undyne the disappears into the shadows and goes away what a tense... You walk out of the bushes and find a save point.

Monster Kid: "YO did you see the way she was STARING AT YOU GUYS?"

Eddy: "Yeah we did and she was FRIGGING CRAZY!"

Monster Kid: "YO I am SO jealous well lets keep going we might just see her again!"

Frisk: "Wait you didn't here what Eddy said? Oh never mind..."

*You are filled with dread... BUT you stay Determined, Brave, Full of Justice, and Kind


End file.
